


Snow White

by hotshoe_again



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Climate Change, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Brexit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshoe_again/pseuds/hotshoe_again
Summary: After so many disasters, they are still each other's fairy tale come true.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> "snowflake" prompt, December 1, 2019

Despite the cold, a woman sits in the light of an open window, sewing. When she pricks her finger with her needle, three drops of blood drip onto the snowy windowsill. She says to herself, "How I wish I had a child with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as mahogany." 

-o-o-o-

Gulf Stream slowing has led to stormier winters in England. Lack of sunlight is causing rickets in thousands of London children. Scurvy returns to the masses as well: after trade falters with the EU, there is precious little fresh citrus, and Anglian apples are a poor substitute. 

Dr John Watson walks home after an exhausting shift at the clinic. He should be retired, but since the guest worker crisis, those with medical training must continue to work. 

Sherlock has a sixth sense for John's return. John hears him shuffling down stairs, then Sherlock incautiously flings open the door to grab John for a hug and warm kiss. 

He is pale as snow; drawn with worry, he limps; yet he is still John's fairytale come true, his miracle man. 

A few snowflakes, wide as old pence coins, flutter down to sparkle in Sherlock's dark hair. John lifts one on a fingertip. "Look what a gem you've caught in your hair, love. Brilliant!"

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 counts "-o-o-o-" as one word, so I deleted a different word to make this come out at exactly 221 words.  
> If you're curious which one I thought could be deleted without harming the fic ... it's "carefully".  
> Now you can guess where it had fit in before :)


End file.
